My Halo 4 Adventure
by Quintinthegr8
Summary: an amazing piece of work that i made as an ELA project hopefully you'll like it and i hope Mrs. Bein likes it too here is the official summary: ok so me and my friend Braydon were just having a normal day when that following night something strange happens what happened? read to find out!


My Halo 4 Adventure "Ok! I'M COMING!" I said as Braydon yelled at me from my TV screen. "NO0BPWN3R HELP ME WITH THIS ELITE!" said Braydon. I finally got across the map and helped him kill the elite but then as a pack of hunters came around the corner, Braydon yelled his signature 'OH CRAP!' yell and I said "Braydon you just destroyed my ears-_-"and my only answer was another "NO0BPWN3R GET OVER HERE!" but then I got flanked by a Promethean knight and died and Braydon started running so I could respawn. A hunter shot a fuel rod beam at Braydon which ended up killing him. We went back to the campaign screen and Braydon started blaming me (like usual) and I just left the party. That night I went to sleep and dreamed I was Master Chief when I woke up in the morning I felt like I slept on the ground. I then realized I was on the ground. I jumped up and looked around, I was in a forest, with large trees and many vines, right then I heard a familiar scream. "OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAPOHCR AP!" yelled Braydon as I ran to where I heard him screaming. To my surprise there was Braydon hiding behind a rock yelling while very familiar looking robots were shooting lasers at him and I thought: **_we are in Halo!_**. Then I saw an MA5D Assault Rifle on the ground I picked it up and started shooting at the Prometheans. While I was shooting Braydon realized what was happening and looked in my direction. when the last of the Prometheans was destroyed (and Braydon stopped trying to blame me for us getting sucked into a video game) he asked me where I found the gun and i pointed up the hill and said "up there" he went up to find a weapon while I set up a camp with a lean-to made out of sticks and leaves.  
That night we heard what sounded like banshees and went out to investigate. What we found surprised us;there was an entire covenant fleet flying through what seemed like a hole in the sky. We then realized that we were on Requiem (the shield world that Halo 4 takes place in) we started running when a couple of squads of grunts came out of the shrubbery and we were surrounded, we then took cover and started shooting (and by we I mean me because Braydon was out of ammo within the first few minutes of the firefight). When I ran out of ammo I ducked behind a rock. As the grunts and elites moved ever closer I thought **_this is it, isn't it?_** when all of a sudden I heard a very familiar sound *BOOM*...*BOOM*. IT WAS A SNIPER RIFLE someone was helping us! when the Covenant were finally taken care of we came out of cover to find an awe-inspiring site, right in front of us was MASTERCHIEF! we were so thankful yet we were also scared because if he was that battle damaged he must have found the didact.  
We were walking along with the chief when he stopped us. We asked why he stopped us and he just replied by crouching down and moving ahead, we looked at each other, confused. We tried to move ahead only to hear the sound of an M6H Magnum and to see a bunch of what looked like beams from Promethean light rifles whizzing by, we stopped and all was quiet. When the Masterchief came out into the clearing we sighed with relief. The whole day was spent walking through the jungle whenever we reached a clearing Masterchief stopped us and went ahead to clear out the area. when we got to what seemed like a marine encampment we heard Cortana talking she said "Chief i'm picking up a transmission" and for the first time since he saved us he talked.  
"patch me through" said the chief.  
"This is lieutenant Lasky of the UNSC USS Infinity does anyone read me? we have gotten a distress beacon from the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn we are moving into orbit, Del rio out"  
"Chief if they try to land they'll get caught in the Gravity Well!" said Cortana in a worried tone.  
"well we have to do something!" said Braydon. just then an idea popped into my head i leaned toward Braydon and whispered "remember the campaign?" he nodded, "well we just have to tell them and we can help-" just then Infinity flew overhead and i thought well that kinda did the work for me... then the didacts orb thing (i honestly don't know what it is called) flew up and scanned the terrain and just flew off.  
we started to run towards the crash site when we reached yet another jungle. we got halfway through when Prometheans started surrounding us. we started shooting them and me and Braydon ran out of ammo. so I improvised and threw my assault rifle at the nearest crawler (Which ironically destroyed it) and and it dropped a Binary Rifle i picked it up and started sniping the Promethean Knights and when Braydon did the same we took out the remaining Prometheans. when we got to the crash site Cortana said "John i'm getting a transmission" (John being the chief's real name) and she started playing the transmission. "this is lieutenant Lasky we are under attack, our pelicans been shot down requesting evac!" we then started trying to find Del Rio when we finally got to him we had to go clear an LZ for a pelican. when we found a suitable LZ there was a small army of Covenant and Prometheans. MasterChief started shooting them with the sniper rifle while me and Braydon moved up. we got as close to the enemy as we could and started shooting when i ran out of ammo and Braydon was on his last clip all seemed lost, but then an ordinance dropped right next to me and i opened it what i found inside surprised me: it was an M739 Light Machine Gun. i grabbed it and started firing on the Covenant and Prometheans. there were hostiles falling to the ground left and right. when we were done I had at least one and a half clips left. when the pelican came me and Braydon were explaining to the chief how we ended up on an alien shield world and he seemed to think we were crazy. when he finally decided we were telling the truth we got on the pelican and flew to the Infinity. when we got there the captain had a mini freakout when he found out Cortana was going rampant and chief wouldn't hand her over. we went all over Requiem when the final battle came me and Braydon nearly died but we survived when chief defeated the Didact I blacked out and woke up in my bed. I then signed on to Xbox Live and joined Braydon's party and asked him if he remembered getting sucked into Halo 4 and he said yes and we started debating whether or not it was just a dream and we concluded it must have been real, since everything felt so real.  
THE END


End file.
